One Hell of A Husband
by PandaCooki
Summary: Seline decides to give her soul to the one known as "Sebstian Michaelis" , but with a twist. He was to act as her new husband and still work the duties of a butler. As time goes by, Sebastian grows to like his new duties. Until something haunts him, threatening to take Seline from him. Hopefully, Sebastian will finally get the fill he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Seline laid across the ground of an empty space.  
Her olive green eyes looked dazed and frightened.  
Her bare body only covered by the linen sheets that stopped at her wide hips.  
Her fragile and slender fingers holding close to her chest, and her black fringes covered her eyes.  
She was alone in the blinding white light.  
As the girl closed her eyes, she had felt light touches on her waist.  
Another on her shoulder; her body froze from the chills she had received.  
"Tell me…Am I dead?" she asked no one in particular, her arms stretched out in front of her body.  
Her teeth chattering to the icy coldness of the space she was contained in.  
Maybe she was dead…  
Her mind visualized the last thing she saw: Her brother locking her into a coffin in the downstairs basement of the Hellington mansion.  
She can hear the loud doors and glasses or dishes.  
Her screams and cries every time she heard swearing- Then…She smelled the burning mixture of wood and meat.  
Blood and Decay combining together around the coffin. Her hands banging over and over upon the hollow shelling of her coffin. Her breathing was growing rather tense.  
"Allan…Jacob.." Seline's eyes began to become drowsy.  
The coffin began to get hotter and hotter; she can feel the beads of sweat collecting together and running down her skin. Her dress was entirely too heavy for her to move around and shift positions.  
She parted her mouth slightly, trying to gather some air, but that lasted not as long.  
Shortly after, Seline had passed out.  
She woke up to this place.  
Her lungs breathing normally, She was calm, her back on the agonizingly cold flooring of the empty space and her frail sheet of linen now covering her entirely, her black painted nails running throu her matching hair.  
" Once one has rejected her faith, it will be impossible to make through the gates of heaven." A voice of unfamiliarity ranged from the brightness. He chest rumbled as she started to look to her left and to her right.  
Her green eyes grew brighter under the bright white light.  
"Would a girl like me, whom 'worships' god, be able to summon a God?" she responded.  
As she turned to her right, focusing her vision : There, on a white stand, sat a crow.  
It's red eyes glued to her with it's odd ways of knew what exactly will happen if she goes farther with this deal : Her soul would be stolen. Given as a feast to the wretched monster.  
But she also made a decision that benefited her aslo.  
Seline explained her wishes. The demon would have to be her husband and butler.  
That was a rather bold thing to offer isn't it?  
Giving your soul for lost love and risking the chances of being marked by him,when in times of "intimacy". but he was also your butler. How does that happen?  
"This is the chance for me to to reunite with my loved ones.  
All of them,smiling and embracing me.  
Even if I have to give my soul to a monster such as you."  
The crow twitched it's neck at the warmth and ice within her words.  
Seline did as best as she cold to hide her tears. She could see  
"Then, I shall ask thee this but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?  
Especially one for a beautiful young lady such as thou..?"  
Seline grew silent as her eyes studied the crow far from her,her heart was beating a quickly as one could see it.  
Or sense it. She began to feel angered, with her family, her brother locking her within that metal casket and leaving her, the demon with his sinister, sadistic,egotistical actions. The way he was beginning to toy with her .  
"Enough, " She said, sitting up as casting her cold emerald colored eyes upon the perched crow.  
"Grant me my wish! Now! Be haste of it!"With that, the demon's infernal form flapped off into the darkness.  
The black feathers floating around; it began to grow heavier.  
Only, there was now one standing over her. No one cutting her.  
"I'll do what I can, to please you…my lovely lady."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a humid summer evening in the hellington manor.  
It was silent and rather warm.  
Something that kept Seline up all night.  
But she didn't want to bring him in here – not when she looked like this.  
Dressed in her night gown and her seal exposed for him to see.  
She still had so many scars from those days.  
When she was kidnapped by a hooded man and used as a pawn for some sort of –  
demonic summoning.  
She was scared so close to death,  
that she could taste it's sulfuric breath,  
It's abyssal eyes holding her into its gaze.  
And it's touch caressing her in a gentle endeavor.  
Her body was stripped from her clothing and bounded together by the thick heavy chains.  
The cursed memories acted as a dream.  
It kept her awake at night.  
Holding her blanket over her gown, Seline heard a gentle knock on her door.  
"My lady." It was Sebastian,  
He had opened the door and came inside.  
One hand holding a tray.  
His expression was unreadable, but when he met her exhausted green eyes. He furrowed his brows.  
"These dreams….They haunt me tirelessly."  
She held her head and looked out the window. Sebastian sighed and sat down the tray.  
"you must rest ,Misstress." His voice was soft and dreamy. She shook her head and reached for her pillow.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I have prepared some Chamomile tea." He offered her a porcelain white cup that was decorated with a small line of red rose petals. Seline had took her sip and opened her eyes, staring into Sebastian's deep red eyes.  
She had tasted honey. It was something her mother would do in order to help her rest.  
Her mum… burned away within the Hellington fire.  
At least- that was what she had _heard._  
"Please rest, Seline." The butler pleaded, his tone held no sign of desperation  
…it didn't even sound like he was a submissive butler-  
More like her husband.  
He was playing the other role she had assigned him with.  
He looked truly perfect.  
After finishing her tea, Sebastian helped settle Seline into bed. His hands lightly pulling her hair away from her face until – he saw her mark.  
The same mark that links them together.  
The same mark that was also on his hand.  
That mark.  
A mark that gave her control of him – He was to do what she says.  
Follow every order she made.  
"It hurts sometimes." She whispered, her eyes covered as she laid there.  
" It means that you're alive."  
He watched her frown.  
"I wonder what it would feel like when you- "  
He pressed his gloved finger against her lips.  
She went stiff afterwards.  
"I shall not let that settle within your mind until that day happens."  
He simply put it.  
Seline silently rested as the black butler left.

"Lady Seline, please wake up. You have a busy day today."  
Sebsatian had come back to wake her up.  
He grinned as she slowly stirred and watched him pull out her dress,and slippers.  
After she was on her feet, he had made her bed. When she was dressed,his eyes were closed - how he all of this,she will never know.  
"Breakfast will be ready shortly. For today you will be having blueberry scones and Earl Grey Tea."  
Wearing her rose colored dress,Seline managed to slip her necklace over her head. Blocking her mark.  
"This morning you have dance practice with madame Tanka.  
During the Evening,you will have coming from Amsterdam to talk to you about the choclate factory."  
Seline let out a deep sigh. was another pawn of her father. He helped watch over Hellington candy for more than fifteen years.  
Now that her father was gone,Seline knew that the man was up to no good. She was well aware of the man selling off the branch for a deep line in his pockets. She had a plan - She wasn't a fool.  
While eating her Breakfast,Seline couldn't help but look up at the wall in front of her.  
There was a picture of her father,standing proud and astonshed in his expensive clothing. His cane held firmly in his hands.  
"Sebastian..." She called for her head butler, who took no rush as to stand by her side.  
"Yes,my lady."  
"That portrait,of my father."  
Sebastian cut his eyes at the portait. As Seline gave him the distinct orders.  
"Take it down and hide it.  
I want no one to think that my parents will comeback to this house. I am the head of this family now. No one else."  
Such bold words for a little lady. This surely made the butler grin in irony.  
"I will have it removed,my lady." He said, no wanting to meet her green eyes.  
It was not wise for a butler to look at his mistress - especially with the look he was giving her.  
There was a feeling he was beginning to have everytime she ordered him to do something.  
It began to make him lust for her soul.  
He was licking his lips as she finished her meal.  
" Wipe that look off your face. It's disgusting."  
The butler kneeled on one knee and kept his hand over his heart.  
His expression changing to a more serious and stern face.  
"Yes,My lady." 

The Evening had come and Seline sat at her desk,  
reading a book that laid on her desk.  
"My lady,it is time for snack." Sebastian's voice ranged like a beautiful instrument.  
How one could mix demons with beauty was beyond her;  
but he was a lovely sight.  
The butler opened the door slowly and rolled the tray inside.  
"My Lady, I present to you a fresh picking of plump strawberries and chocolate sauce."  
Seline looked absently, at the strawberries that were coming towards her desk.  
Sebsatian looked at the girl as he watched her read and study.  
"My lady, you cannot possibly study on an empty stomach." He says.  
"I'm not hungry." She says,having flipped the pages of her book as well as switching to a cleaner sheet of paper.  
Sebastian smirked. She was always busy -  
just like someone he once knew.  
He grabbed a piece of fruit and dipped it into the chocolate, Then turning the young woman's face towards him.  
Her face was getting red - hot from how close he was to her.  
"What are you-" Sebastian had seized the moment and stuck the chocolate covered fruit into her mouth.  
It was a rather sloppy tactic,  
due to a small drop of the yummy sauce being on her mouth.  
The butler snickered.  
"How clumsy of you,Mistress. You've seem to have a stain on your face." The butler said.  
Seline's heart was pounding as the demon was closer than before.  
She closed her eyes as she felt a shriveling touch across her face.  
It was his fingers wiping off the stain of chocolate from her tender red cheek.  
"I-I can take it from here,Sebastian.."  
The butler bowed before leaving her alone.  
Seline scratched at the side of her nose - and felt something pouring out.  
She wiped her nose with her hand and found...Blood.  
She had taken a look at the door and went to grab a cloth to help clean herself up.  
_How dare that thing tease me in such a way!_  
She thought out,as went into the bathroom and cleaned her bloody nose.

After cleaning her problem, Seline headed downstairs to the front lobby and saw a man coming towards her.  
He was a heavy set man wearing a long hat and a large coat.  
His arms were behind his back as he smelled like sweat and wine.  
"Madame Hellington,It's been years. So nice to see you again."  
The man said while taking Seline's hand and brushing his lips against them.  
She was thankful for her gloves. The soft silk covering her skin from that bastard's slimy touch.  
"Thank you for coming,Mister Mason. If you will,please come with me. I'd rather have some sort of entertainment while we wait for dinner."  
The older man nodded,and the two disappeared into the house.  
Sebastian slowly followed them into the house.  
Taking one last look at his Mistress,before he went into the kitchen.  
He made sure he was going to give Mister Mason, one hell of a evening. 


End file.
